custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
House Fancy - BJ Edition (SuperMalechi's version)
House Fancy - BJ Edition is the 20th and last episode of Season 1 of Barney's Adventures of Yoshi Series. It first aired in Septrmber 27, 1997. Plot Barney goes over to BJ's house, and BJ is about to watch House Fancy, a program showcasing fancy homes, and as host Nicholas Whithers introduces the episode's first guest, BJ gets a phone call from Bowser revealing that the guest is none other than himself. BJ watches in anger as Bowser shows off the various features of his house, which is several stories high, and includes an elevator with a built-in hot tub, decorated toilets with gold toilet paper holders, a garden on the rooftop, and a 160 foot sculpture of his unibrow made of gilded doorknobs. In a fit of blind jealousy, BJ calls Nicholas and tells him that he has a much fancier home than Bowser. BJ realizes what he has just done and desperately tries to make his house fancier, but it is no success. Chip appears and offers to help him, with disastrous results (one of them involved BJ's toe being sore from moving a sofa). Soon, BJ hears the doorbell ring, and tells Barney and Chip to clean up the mess with a vacuum. However, they end up sucking up everything in the house (with Chip being sucked inside), causing the vacuum to explode and destroying the house. However, when Nicholas Whithers sees BJ's destroyed house, he views it as a work of abstract art, and proclaims that his house is better than Bowser's castle. This leads Bowser crying because he has lost, and BJ happy with the help of Barney and Chip. The three go home to meet up with the other friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Chip *Michael *Kristen *Ashley *Bowser *Yoshi *Yoshi's Friends Songs Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 3/Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Fun and Games". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound", *The stock music are taken from Season 4 Barney & Friends episodes/videos and SpongeBob SquarePants. Quotes Quotes 1 *(after the theme song "Two Worlds", Barney appears from a tree and greets the viewer(s)) *Barney: Oh, hi there! It's great to see ya again. I wonder what BJ's up to. C'mon! (goes over to BJ's house) *BJ's house. BJ is humming the "House Fancy" theme song while doing these activities. BJ places some tea on a table, then gets a stack of cookies, then picks up the remote, then fluffs both of his pillows, then sits down and turns on the TV. A square and a triangle are moving around, BJ sips his tea, then the shapes turn into a house. A bird flies on the house, and a sound bubble comes out of his mouth that says "House Fancy". A rainbow and a chimney appears on the house, then the scene opens like a door, revealing Nicholas Whithers *Nick: Hello, and welcome one and all, to a super special episode of House Fancy. I'm your host, Nicholas Whithers. Whithers" appears on the screen Our first, very special guest on today's show will be none other than... phone rings *BJ: Whoa! walks up to the phone. Then says hello's Hello. Hello. up the phone, and says it in a sweet voice Hellooo! *Bowser: Hellooo! *BJ: gasps This isn't King Bowser Koopa, my life long rival who I met in high school band class, is it? *Bowser: The same. You wouldn't happen to be watching House Fancy, would you? *BJ: I was, until you called. *Bowser: Well youngster, I enjoy our chat, but my catered lunch awaits. And you know how hard being fabulous is on an empty stomach! (laughs) *BJ: Wait, why did you ask me if I was watching House Fancy? *Nick: through phone Sorry Bowser, but we've gotta get back to the show. *BJ: Whoa! Who's that talking in the background? *Bowser: Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, Nicki dear. Well, toodle loo BJ. is revealed that he is on the program Enjoy the program. *Nick: Okay folks, House Fancy will be right back after these important messages. drops his tea cup. Scene then cuts to Nick and Bowser Welcome back to House Fancy. I'm Nicholas Whithers, and here next to me is King Bowser Koopa. *Bowser: Hello, peasants. is angry *Nick: Let me start, with saying what a lovely facade you have, Mr. Koopa. *Bowser: Why thank you, Nick. *Nick: And your house doesn't look too bad either. laugh *Bowser: Oh, Nicky. *Nick: Camera crew, can we get a shot of King Bowser Koopa's fabulous house, please? out, revealing that it looks like BJ's house *Barney: (arrives) Hi BJ. Are you watching House Fancy? *BJ: Yes, Barney. But Bowser will think his house is fancier than mine! You gotta help me.